Pup Fu!: Pup's Training Pal
This is a collaboration story Summary Baxter and his Friends managed to earn their pup-fu belt 3 days after the Mighty pup incident. and to test their skills they trained alongside the pups but when they arrived at Farmer Yumi's to train. she will give an Advanced Skill to teach along with a challenge to test them all out. Editors * Baxterthemailpup * Venz412 Characters * Baxter and Venz's OC * Paw Patrol Show Characters Plot It all begins at the Day where Buster, Baxter, Grumble and the Paw Patrol geared on their Pup fu. Chase: woohoo, this is going to be fun! We’re back on going to doing Pup-Fu! Marshall: yeah, I also like to be training to be quiet as a mouse! Baxter: I’m so excited to do Pup-Fu, It’s my ever first time! Everest & Tracker: us too! Aid: yeah. and me-me-me too. All The Pups we’re getting ready to do Pup-Fu. They were ready to get their costumes on. Ryder:(goes outside wearing his Gear and Gi) let's go Paw Patrol The Pups goes to the farm and noticed Farmer Yumi is preparing fight dummies. Farmer Yumi: Ryder. Paw Patrol good to see you. now students get into Position Chase pairs up with Everest, Zuma pairs up with Buster, Marshall pairs up with Aid, Skye pairs up with Athena, Grover pairs up with Rocky, Rubble pairs up with Grumble and Ryder pairs tracker up. Farmer Yumi: Now try to stand on your hind paws. The Pups managed to stand on hind paws. Ryder: Infuse your mana now! Just as then they stand on hind paws as longer as they want. Zuma:(Runs) whoo! Ryder: Now land blows in the air Pups: YAH! HRYAH! (Lands their punches and kicks on the air) 15 minutes passed after they trained with boards and dummies. Ryder: We're impressed. now there's a pup who is willing to test your pup-fu skills. Buster and his friends are shocked what they heard. Ryder: He is a master to us. learn how to control mana. Buster: Ok, Ryder Sir!! Baxter: Cool! But, who’s the master? Marshall? Marshall: Not me. but we find out soon enough. Just as then. Andres arrived wearing his Ninja gear Andres: Ryder and the Paw Patrol Marshall: Andres. Andres: It seems you improved your Pup-fu skills eh? (wags and thumps) Marshall: Yeah, sure did! Baxter hello, master! (Nods head) Andres: hello, Baxter and Marshall! Now lets get all of the pups to train. Ryder: Ok, pups! Ready? Rubble: yeah, we’re sure are! The Pups begin to train. Behind the bushes. Scottie: ready for action...(charges mana) they are training quite well. 5 minutes passed. Ryder: Pups your proctor will be somewhere here around this farm so keep your guard up. and all of you must get a flag from a Scottie too. Chase: I know who but we need to be serious on him? Baxter and his friends are confused a little bit. Just as then Sir Scottie appears in front of them wearing his ninja attire. Scottie: (Gets on his battle stance) It's time.... Baxter and his friends tried to land him a blow but the scottie kept evading and disabling them easily. Scottie: Come On! (taunted them) Baxter and Skye then noticed something on Sir Scottie. a Filipino Battle Flag. Buster called Baxter and begins to formulate a plan later. Zuma: (Knocked Back) Huff... Puff... Sir Scottie: heheh.... (gets on his stance) Come on bring it! Just as then the Pups begins to surround Sir Scottie Just as then the pups fights Sir Scottie and unknown to them Buster and Baxter managed to collaborate disabled Sir Scottie and with the Pups worked together and managed to get and captured the flag Sir Scottie: (Jumps back) huff.. Well done Pups. Category:Collaboration Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander